A Lot to be Upset About
by Axia Maidenhall
Summary: None of the priginal characters..but Pirates of the Caribbean inspired it. Rated PG-13 just in case.


My Pirate Tale  
  
Characters:  
  
Caroline (Carol) Evans: a female pirate, Captain of the Avenger. Captain Evans, as fondly known by her crew, lost her child when a thief tried to steal form her, the child was accidentally dropped and died.  
  
Amy Montgomery: the Rich girl. Her father was a Captain of Her majesty's Army, he hasn't been home for 5 years and it is suspected he ran away with a wench. Her mother died the previous year and she has been bombarded with proposals of marriage by all sorts of men. She is picked up by Captain Evans on her perusal of Port Marion. Eleanor was in the company of one Thomas Richards at the time...  
  
Thomas Richards: A life-long friend of Ms. Montgomery, he is poor, hates charity but must live with it and kind to those he loves. Can he unfreeze the heart of Captain Evans?  
  
George Herald: fondly known as "Missie", he's the cook on the Avenger, was abused by his brother and his friends, and is the only male of the crew.  
  
Mary: 1st mate of the Avenger, her husband ran away with a poor wench and left her pregnant with her first child. The child died during the birth and she was recruited to the crew after getting drunk in the town tavern. Is very loyal to the Captain.  
  
Sam: the "deck swabbie". Helps out Ella and Thomas, gives them advice and such.  
  
Halima: Rescued by Captain Evans, from begin sold in one of the ports, was given the chance to be set free of stay aboard the ship, since her family is dead...she stays aboard ship...kind of a body guard for the captain. (Arabian)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hand over yer money! I know you gots some." Caroline Evans-Stewart backed away from the pistol that was being held at her chest.  
  
"Please....we barely have enough for ourselves..." The thief didn't even blink,  
  
"Awwww......poor little whore....the last thing you need is money.....what are ye? 18? And a brat in yer arms already! Naw the likes of ye don't deserve to live." Caroline gasped at the crudity of the mans language, he thought her a loose woman! She held her head high...  
  
"For you're information, I'm 23 and married!" The black eyes of the thief darted around and the pistol was aimed at her child.  
  
"Enough chit chat! Give me the money now!" Caroline started to run down the dark ally, but the man perused...she felt a pressure on the hem of her skirt as the man grabbed it. She fell and screamed as she felt her son leave her arms. She didn't have time to think of him though, for the next second the mans hands were all over her....clawing for the money she had stored on her person...he found the coins safely secured in the hem of her dress and ripped open the seam....she heard the clink of the coins on the cobblestone and the man's harsh breath as he scrambled to pick them up....then he was gone....lost to the night. Only then did she think of her baby. She sat up and wiped the tears left from the assault and looked around frantically, listening for the sound of crying, searching for a non- existent light to help her. She stared feeling on the ground....more worried with each second; why was he not crying? Surely the fall would've scared him at least....perhaps he couldn't cry. The thought made her search faster, and then she felt something soft. A bundle of blankets. She lifted them and opened them with trembling arms. There he was, his eyes closed and his head dented where it had come in contact with the cobblestone.  
  
"Oh no....no no no no NO!" She bent over her child and wept. Her little baby, gone. He couldn't be...shouldn't be...and it was all that thieves fault...fire burned in her eyes, that poor excuse for a human being would pay, she swore passionately to herself....he would get what was coming to him...  
  
She picked up her bundle and started walking home...sobbing the entire way.  
  
Two hours later she walked into the three room house that had once been a happy place...but she found no comfort in the homemade rug, no warmth in the lit fireplace. Just then John, her husband, walked into the room...  
  
"Where have you been!? Do you realize it's been four hours since you left! It must be 2 in the morning Caroline! What happened?!" he stopped when he saw the tears on her face and the state of her dress. His eyes turned toward the baby and he saw the damage done by hard stone. "My baby...." He whispered. Her rushed forward and took the limp bundle from her arms giving her no heed. He examined the child for a moment and then looked up at Caroline...she was surprised to see hatred burning in his blue eyes, hatred? For her? Then the dam of his anger broke. "YOU KILLED MY SON!!!" She started backing away from his glare..."No," she whispered, "no." "YOU CAN'T EVEN BE RESPONSIBLE FOR A CHILD!!!" he laid the dead bundle down with reverence and turned toward her again. She was backed up against the wall and he started towards her. Before she knew it, he back-handed her and opened the front door. She was pushed out into the street and fell to the cobblestone. She looked up at John with disbelief in her eyes. He was breathing heavily. "You. Are. No longer. My. Wife." He closed the door and left her there. Half an hour later...a brick flew through the front window hitting John in the head. He fell to the floor of the little cabin, clutching the base of his head and moaning. The next thing he knew, Caroline was standing in front of him, he looked up at her through bleary eyes and vaguely saw her pick up the brick next to his leg and slam it on his face. He grunted for a moment and then was silent. Caroline gathered a few possessions and a little money and left the little house without looking back.  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tom Richards pulled his tattered jacket over his arm and headed up to the doors to the Montgomery estate. He grudgingly knocked on the hard oak door. James, the butler, opened it.  
  
"Good evening Master Thomas." Tom looked gloomily up at James.  
  
"I'm not the master of anything, as you well know. Is Amy in?"  
  
James nodded. "Shall I fetch her for you?"  
  
"Well I'm not here for the cat."  
  
"Of course sir." James nodded and opened the door wider to allow Tom entrance. As soon and he was in the door, James shut it quietly and headed up the stairs. A few minutes later he heard a door open and James' voice speaking.  
  
"Master Thomas to see you Miss Montgomery." Tom heard a gasp and the soft sound of feet on carpet. Next thing he knew Amy was at the top of the stairs rushing down to him.  
  
"Tom! It's been storming since yesterday!" She ran down the stairs and flew into his arms. "You're and skinny as a doornail! Oh, why didn't you come sooner?" Tom grunted as he set her down and shrugged.  
  
"Didn't want to interfere...I was just hoping to pirate some gruel off you...unless of course you give it willingly." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Amy giggled.  
  
"Oh don't be silly! You're welcome anytime! I would offer to house you but I know you wouldn't accept. No! Don't start!" she said stalling him, "I know you won't accept. But the offer is always open. And you must stay the night. I'll have Mary fix up that room in the east wing you so like. And your getting more than gruel tonight. You'll dine with me; it gets so lonely at that big table all alone." Tom looked at her regretfully.  
  
"Amy, don't think on them, not for a minute. Your Father's a sinner and your mother is peacefully resting. Leave it at that." A mournful tear slid down Amy's cheek, and Tom reached over and brushed it away.  
  
"I can't help it Tom. It seems so lonely without mother here, fathers been gone for years, but she used to bring so much light to the house. Now it just seems dreary and lifeless." Tom hugged her.  
  
"You're a beautiful and bright woman. Don't let your parent's absence snuff out your light." She took a deep breath trying to get control of her tears that seemed so close to the surface lately. He watched as she shook her head as if to banish a thought, and looked up at him again with a calm face.  
  
"Here Tom, you look dead on your feet," she took the bag from him, "Lets get you something to eat and then we'll get you settled into the green room, I know it's your favorite." He watched to make sure that she could carry the bag and allowed her to lead him into the dining room.  
  
Tom woke up to shouting and cannon fire. What the heck was going on!? He threw back the hangings on the feather bed that had been his sanctuary for the few hours' sleep he had received. He was glad the bed had been so soft for he had the feeling he would be sleeping no more tonight. He ran out of his room pulling on his shirt as he went and was met by chaos. From the landing he could see that the door had been broken down, glass and porcelain was strewn across the floor and people rushed, screaming from room to room attempting to get away from.....something. From what? He ran to Amy's room, next door and found that she was not there...good lord....was she down there in that fray!? Before he could think about what he was doing he was running down the stairs, slipping on glass every now and then but catching himself on the railing. He heard screaming coming from the kitchen and ran to investigate....dodging a male servant as he went, but before he could reach the kitchen door, someone burst out of it. He only saw her for a moment, but it terrified him all the same. Her eyes were colder than ice, and she had the look of someone who was determined to get what they wanted. She ran at him, and for a split second, he thought she was going to ram him through with the rapier she carried...but she paid him no heed, focused on something....or someone. He spun around, hoping that that someone wasn't Amy. To his immense relief and confusion....it wasn't. It was the male servant that had run by him not seconds before. She chased him into the drawing room on the other side of the hall and both were lost from sight. HeHe persued her....He pursued them, hoping he wasn't too late for the man. He ran through the double-doors and saw the woman backing the man into a corner. But before he could do anything, a tanned arm shot out from his right and pulled him close. He struggled to free himself and was surprised to see deep- almond shaped eyes staring fiercely down at him. The second thing he realized, was that this was a woman, and the third...was that he couldn't move....she had him completely immobile with her hand pressed across his mouth to muffle and sound he might make. She was strong! The woman leaned towards his ear and whispered in a heavily accented voice. "The captain will not be denied her revenge." He was allowed to watch what happened between the captain and the servant next. She had him captured now....his back to her front, she was holding his hair tightly with her left hand, exposing his neck and pressing the blade against his exposed flesh. What she said next was clearly heard above the noise outside the room. "You probably don't remember me do you? The girl that you robbed on the streets outside? Say.....four years ago?" The thief/servant looked around wildly...searching for escape. "Need me to jog your memory?!" she asked with a particularly hard tug at his hair. "'Awwww......poor little whore....the last thing you need is money.....what are ye? 18? And a brat in yer arms already!" Tom watched as the mans eyes widened and he struggled against her arms. She quickly moved her right arm around his neck. She took away the blade, holding firmly, and returned it to its place on her leg. She pulled out a gun from somewhere and held it to his back. "If you make a run for it...I'll shoot you on the spot. Now, walk." The man started forward....hampered by the fact the she had the back of his neck in a tight grip. She stopped by where the woman with big eyes held him. She looked at him for a minute...then said, "Take him with us...Mary already brought the girl up to the ship...put him below deck for the time being. I'll deal with him tomorrow. See that he's taken care of." The woman nodded.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tom was led outside and down to the docks...he didn't struggle much. The Captain must have been talking about Amy, and if she was on that pirate ship, then Tom would be there with her. They could plan an escape later. Tom looked at the woman across the boat. Her manner of dress was strange. She wore white plants and a cream-colored tunic. Her head was covered and half of her face hidden. But he had no doubt she was a woman. She had, after all, been holding him very tightly to him. Yes, he thought, she is definitely a woman. But...something was different about her. He thought back to how she spoke. He used to know a man who had an accent like that. He had peddled odd products to people down by the Blacksmiths shop. The man had said he came form a place where it was very hot dry. So dry, that no plant could grow, and sand-storms raged for days. Tom figured this woman must come from the same type of place...for her accent was very similar to that mans. He shivered. He had not had time to grab any more clothes...and the wind was brisk on the open sea. He was not looking forward to this adventure at all. 


End file.
